


Saving the world and babies.

by Bjork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a promise meant to be kept, a move made to risky, and a statement all said to well. The day you put your trust in the Winchesters, was the same day you signed up for Hell. If only they could be devoting and caring just as much as Sam is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the world and babies.

The tapping of a branch came across the window, the pelting rain of a heavy storm smashing anything out of it’s way and into a narrow direction, making it harder for drivers to see what was ahead of them until they were practically on top of it. 

The mood was solon, a dark aura giving off in the room as the only light bulb in the shack blinked, depriving itself of electricity. You clutched the infant in your arms, holding the new born carefully. She was bundled up in black ruffles, needing to keep her extra warm with the cap on her head. Her face was hardly revealed, being held close to your bosom to protect her from the gashing Hell outside. 

Your face was dark, set hard into a stare as the dying bulb above gave every thing in the short confined space a shadow. 

Sam swallowed, his throat going dry long ago with a hostile fear. 

You both stood outside inside a pentagram, the confined symbol not bothering either of you. 

“Promise me....That you’ll take care of her.” You warned him, your voice cracked and holding it’s own glare, it came of cold but heated with a swear. 

He nodded his head, daring to not break eye contact with you as he wanted you to see the truth with in him. 

“I promise.” Sam conformed, the responsibility in his tone which wasn’t comparable to yours speaking for it’s self. Your shoulders slumped, relaxing from the tension after a mere second of studying his features. His choppy cut hair surrounded his high posture, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration with a serious drift. 

“Would you hand him the damn baby already?” Dean hissed, loosing patience with watching the scene as he already felt out of place; being creeped out with how over dramatic and serious the situation was. 

You were running a few minutes late for work and needed Sam to take your child to the doctor for an appointment; the little girl having a few issues that couldn’t have been handled. 

Bobby slammed his curled palm out near Dean’s groin, shutting the adult up from speaking any further as he hissed out through gritted teeth, “Dean shut yer fuckin’ mouth up. Gettin’ tired of yer shit.” Biting his lip and cupping his wounded pride, he allowed his teary rimmed eyes to return back to the scene, exhaling sharply through his nose. Castiel remained still as a block, being hooked onto what was taking place before him. 

“Do you have her supplies?” Sam asked, the conversation and mood between you both not being affected by your quite and rude viewers. You nodded your head. “They’re in the car.” You stated softly, breaking the gaze and sniffling when you realized that walking out that door to not only get what she needed, but you were leaving her alone with three hunters and an angel. You and Sam were much more close than the companions behind him. 

 

You were just getting back to work, not wanting to miss a beat even though you wished to stay with your baby. You grudgingly exchanged, his empty hands cradling the child perfectly and correctly.

“Trust me, I promise I’ll return her safely. I’m bringing Castiel with me, if that’ll make you feel any better.” Sam tried to reassure, lifting a heavy weight off your shoulders. 

“Oh God...Yes...Thank you Sam...Thank you so much...” You breathed, running a hand through your damp hair with a heaving sigh of relief. Sam gave you a winning smile, allowing your heart to flutter in a cherry breath. 

After going out to get her stuff and needing to head out to work and already strapping her into her car seat, it was back to just being the four of men. 

“Well.” Dean dared to say, taking a step away from Bobby as Sam turned around to look at them sheepishly. 

“What’er we gonna do with the muggle?” Dean said, glancing away at a certain someone before shrugging his shoulders helplessly. Sam was quick to come to the child’s defense, rolling his eyes at the weak insult.

“Dean, she’s not a muggle, she’s a baby, and we’re taking her to the Doctor’s.” Sam said as he glanced down at the new born who was still asleep, holding the handle of the car seat as she was bundled with blanket after blanket. 

“Whoa, okay, Mama, we’ll go now.” Dean said as he placed his hands up defensively, walking past Sam on the other side before opening the door, the storm already calming long ago as Castiel followed after his responsibility of a human. 

Bobby wheeled himself out next, shaking his head and muttering something about using his AK407 over crying. 

Letting out a small groan and holding the seat higher, he began to venture out of the shack, being sure that the real owners would probably question why there were foot prints of water littered on the ground. 

Sam had meant it when he swore to protect your child, while you were there at his lowest, it was his turn to repay you back for the favor. And possibly, when you returned, ask you out for a lunch date.


End file.
